Mine
by Vixenfur
Summary: Fill for Kinkmeme- Akira x Yuki, for Akira's birthday! T for kissing.


When he returned, it was silent in Enoshima.

At least, without the presence of a certain alien and his kin, things were different. Even without Natsuki Usami, the town seemed empty. Yuki Sanada was the last of the four, left in the little town he moved into months ago, sinking in his own memories. Sure, the teenage boy made other friends and was clearly not hiding under his shell any longer.

But he still missed them, all three of them. He wasn't expecting one of them to spontaneously show up one day- and that 'one' of the gang of four was Akira Akargar Yamada, the secret investigator who was simply doing his job in the beginning, but who ended up near and dear to the boy's hearts.

Yuki was nevertheless in shock as Akira walked into Hemmingway's, carrying Tapioca and atop his head was another duck with a small crown tied to its head. He was playing with a pencil, trying to get his math homework done but too lazy to do so, and then the man in the turban strolled on in as if he never left.

Yuki sat up, eyes stretched wide as Akira gave him a small smile.

"I'm here to visit," he spoke, a voice Yuki hasn't heard in months now, and he thought he may never hear it again. Before Yuki really realized what he was doing, he got up, rushing over to Akira and throwing his arms around the taller man, hugging Tapioca in the process.

Akira was shocked, a blush forming on his cheeks as the small boy embraced him so tenderly, and he was even more shocked when Yuki's shoulders began to tremble and small whimpers leaked from his lips.

"Akira, I thought I'd never see you again..." the boy looked up to Akira with teary eyes, an honest smile on his face, cheeks tinted pink in happiness. And it was then Akira realized how beautiful Yuki really was, even more so than he observed before... '_Looking at me with those eyes, how can I say he isn't the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen?_'

After Yuki stepped back and calmed himself, Akira had a chance to introduced Tapioca's lover, and then let the two ducks explore the shop. Yuki got them coffee, smiling and talking with Akira, telling him about school while Akira shared images of amazing places he's been to- postcards, pictures on his phone, his new boat. Yuki was starting to regret that he barely talked to Akira when he was here. _'He's so full of stories and adventures, and his speaking... is really eloquent._' Yuki couldn't help but to feel enchanted by Akira's choice of words; the way he spoke was like writing poetry, as if this carefully planned out way of speaking is natural.

Ayumi and Misaki were happy to see Akira again- well, Misaki was excited to meet Tapioca's lover, at least- and allowed Yuki the day off to spend with his old-time friend.

Before Yuki and Akira realized it, the sun was sinking below the waves, and they sat on the docks of Enoshima, casting out lines into the calm, purple waves. The bites were slowing and were less sporadic, and after a while they ended up just putting their gear away and sitting on the dock, watching the sun set.

"It's whimsical," Akira observed, leaning back on his hands as the deep red rays of the star the earth admires shimmered across the ocean surface. "Such an array of colors, from red to violet to royal blue. There is truly no other ocean like the Pacific, especially against Enoshima beaches... so pure and clean." Akira glanced to Yuki, who was staring at him curiously. "Like you.."

"M-me?" Yuki's cheeks flushed red in surprise; the way Akira spoke and looked at him was like a confession, or some sort of romantic phrase from a book. Before he could react further, Akira scooted over, lifting Yuki's chin with his thumb and gazing into his silver eyes. Yuki choked on his breath, his heart leaping into his throat at the small distance between them. "A-akira?"

"You're innocent," Akira murmured, as if Yuki didn't speak at all. "Your eyes, always so curious and unknowing. It's intriguing, your innocence. You need to be more careful, you know... even though you're 18." Yuki was astonished by his words. He wasn't really the one to be knowledgeable on topics such as dating, love, romance and sex... he knew the basics, but he wasn't around people who would tell him about that stuff. And sure, he's seen things on the internet, but how much knowledge would that give him?

"A-Akira, what are you saying?" He whimpered, squirming slightly and shivering from a cool breeze from the ocean... though it may have been just his own nervousness. "Careful...?" Akira's brown eyes softened, but they seemed to turn darker, more...

"You're beautiful," he whispered the words, as if he'd break them if he spoke with any other tone, and Yuki's pale cheeks flushed dark red. "You're absolutely beautiful, like the first snow of winter... this beauty of yours, Yuki... can be snatched away from you, easily." Akira leaned even closer, their noses touching with every movement, and Yuki started to tremble, his jaw clenching and fingers curling into his palms.

"May I preserve that innocence for you?" Akira continued, though this time Yuki felt he had to answer. He was about to respond when Akira explained further. "I will show you love, Yuki. I will keep you safe, I will treat you like the princess you are... I will be yours, and I will grant your every wish. So please, Yuki, let me kiss you..."

Yuki's heart was beating a million miles an hour, his eyes blinking constantly and his mouth open slightly in surprise. He was paralyzed, his heart urging him to move forward and just taste his soft lips that spoke so beautifully... but he was nervous, what if he messed up? He finally concluded that it was best for Akira to take the lead, and he nodded, just a small, curt nod before Akira's lips were pressed against his own.

Yuki was taken aback by the fluttering sensation bubbling within his heart, his eyelids flickering shut and a small grunt vibrating his throat. _'So this is what kissing feels like?'_ He let himself sink, leaning forward into Akira's sweet, soft lips, that enchanted him as much as the words that came from them.

As for Akira- he was absolutely stunned. Yuki's lips were stuff and awkward at first, but within a few passing seconds, they became soft, supple. _Untouched, fresh._ He closed his eyes, tilting his head and softly prying open Yuki's mouth, feeling heat rise to his face as Yuki's jaw loosened and let him inside. He explored the small, warm cave of Yuki's mouth, gently and hesitantly, enjoying every shiver and noise Yuki uttered. It was perfection.

As the kiss ended, Akira took a moment to gaze into Yuki's bleary eyes before pulling back, gripping the boy's soft, small hand and placing a gentle kiss onto the knuckle of his ring finger. Yuki's heart thumped, Akira's saliva still hanging from his bottom lip. He used his other hand to wipe it off hurriedly, face flushed in embarrassment. Though, at the simple gesture, his heart lurched, a feeling he hasn't experienced.

Love.

"Yuki Sanada, let me be yours," Akira spoke, clearly- not quietly, not blandly and not exaggerated- just honest, simple, and full of promise. "I will do anything for you. I love you."

Yuki was gone by the breath after the phrase, suddenly leaning over and pressing their bodies close in a half-hug, half-nuzzle. How could he deny the beautiful man sitting before him, who must have been waiting until Yuki turned into an adult to finally tell him the truth?

"I love you, too," Yuki whispered, even if he just realized it. "I... I'll be yours, and you'll be mine."


End file.
